In a communication system, a BS may be connected to another BS or a GateWay (GW) through a backhaul link by point-to-point communication. The backhaul link refers to a communication link established between BSs by point-to-point through a core network. For communication on the backhaul link, a hardware device needs to be installed in each BS.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.